


My Little Kitten

by sakuracocktail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, KuroKen Week 2020, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracocktail/pseuds/sakuracocktail
Summary: “Fuck,” Kuroo grunted while Kenma was crying out loud, the pressure getting higher. Kuroo’s left hand slowly wrapped around Kenma’s neck as he leaned closer to him.“Yes baby, just like that,” Kuroo whispered in Kenma’s ear.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 162





	My Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It is my very first time writing smut so please take that into consideration when reading! Also, English is my third language so I might have some grammar or syntax error, but I hope it won't bother you while reading! Anyways, I really hope you enjoy my short story!
> 
> Sending you all the love,
> 
> Sakura Cocktail

The day was finally over. After counting the many hours until his shift was done, Kuroo was finally free from this hell that is work. Well for now, he thought. He walked in his building towards his apartment door while thinking about Kenma and how much he missed him. He was so busy these past weeks at the hospital, he couldn’t see his baby for a while. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

“Kenma baby, I’m home!” He said.

Silence.

“Alright,” Kuroo muttered. He quietly walked in the kitchen. Not here. The living room. Nope. “Where is he?” He asked himself. He walked toward the bedroom and opened the door.

“Oh my,” he murmured.

In front of him was Kenma, silently sleeping in a fetus-like position on their bed, in nothing but a white t-shirt. Kuroo’s white t-shirt. Without waking him up, Kuroo walked toward the bathroom and took a quick shower to get this hospital smell out of him. Shower done, he tied a towel around his waist and walked back toward the bedroom again. Kenma slightly moved and was now on his back. Kuroo walked toward the bed and hovered over him. He took the edge of Kenma's t-shirt and peaked under it. “Oh,” he murmured. Kenma was really in nothing but a white t-shirt. Kuroo then slowly scanned over Kenma’s face features starting from his forehead, to his furrowed eyebrows, little cute nose and ending at his small plump lips. 

Kenma is truly beautiful, he thought to himself.

Quietly, he bent down and started leaving trails of kisses on Kenma's face. Kenma stirred a little but did not wake up. His hands then wandered under the t-shirt slowly touching the little's stomach while his lips started moving down his neck, again still leaving thousands of kisses. A soft moan, almost unintelligible, left Kenma’s lips. He then felt small hands crawl from his stomach, to his throat, ending at the back of his neck. He slowly lifted his face up and made eye contact with Kenma, who just woke up.

“Hi baby,” Kuroo whispered with a lazy smile on his face.

Kenma said nothing. He simply stared back at Kuroo. Kuroo could see Kenma’s stare wander around his face, down to his naked chest and ending just above his waistline. Kenma’s eyes subtly got bigger at the sight of Kuroo’s lower bottom only wrapped in a small towel. Staring back at Kuroo’s face, Kenma suddenly pulled Kuroo’s head in the crook of his neck.

“I missed you so much” Kenma quietly whispered in Kuroo’s ear.

Kuroo’s hands positioned themselves on Kenma’s waist as he hugged him back.

“I missed you too, kitten,” he answered back, breathing in Kenma’s scent.

They stayed in this position for about a minute. Then, Kuroo lifted himself up, resting his weight on his forearms and asked:

“Why are you wearing nothing but my t-shirt?”

“The t-shirt smells like you,” Kenma answered.

“Ah,” Kuroo muttered. He stared at Kenma a little then his eyes roamed down at Kenma’s mouth. Slowly, he bent down to connect their lips together. It was a delicate kiss. His heart jumped slightly. Oh my, did he miss Kenma’s soft lips. Kenma then put his two hands on Kuroo’s cheeks and pulled Kuroo’s face towards him so their lips connected again. This time, the kiss was more fervent. Their tongues met and interlaced with each other. They were hastily exploring each other’s mouths with their tongue, gasping for air as if they couldn’t live without it. The kiss was the epitome of their needs. Kuroo started leaving kisses on Kenma’s jaw and neck while his hands started to slide up from Kenma’s waist to his stomach under the shirt. His hands continued to roam up until it reached Kenma’s chest. Holding his ribcages with his hands, his thumb slightly brushed passed Kenma’s right nipple.

“Mmh,” Kenma quietly moaned.

That was all Kuroo needed before he got himself under Kenma’s shirt and started sucking on Kenma’s right nipple while his left hand massaged the other one. Kenma wiggled under him while leaving tiny sighs. Kuroo's tongue drew circles, switching between licking and sucking, never leaving the two nipples alone. After sucking for a while, he gave Kenma’s nipple a final lick that made him leave a small gasp of satisfaction. He then removed Kenma’s t-shirt and stared down at him. Kenma was all flustered, cheeks in a faint tint of pink and eyes half opened staring up at Kuroo. Kuroo could already feel his dick starting to get hard from the gorgeous sight. Taking his right index and middle finger, Kuroo put them in front of Kenma’s mouth. Understanding Kuroo’s intention, Kenma slowly opened his mouth and the two fingers dove in the warm environment. Kenma’s tongue swirled around Kuroo’s fingers, sucking and licking, accumulating saliva. He really wants that mouth wrapped around his dick, Kuroo thought to himself. When Kuroo believed it was enough, he removed his fingers and without warning, dove his index inside Kenma’s aching hole.

“Ah!” Kenma shrieked while grabbing at Kuroo’s neck, pulling him closer.

Kuroo slowly pumped in and out, slowly so Kenma’s hole could adjust to the pressure. Lifting himself up, Kuroo started staring at Kenma’s face. He continued this process until he saw Kenma’s face tense up, leaving louder moans. He looked down and saw Kenma’s dick fully erected, precum spilling over. With one finger still going in and out of the hole, Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s dick with his other free hand and started pumping up and down the length.

“Mngh,” Kenma moaned. His head falling backward while his hips buckled up. Not satisfied with the reaction, Kuroo added a second fingers which made Kenma cry:

“Kuro-!” Goosebumps started crawling on Kenma’s skin as he shuddered under this ecstatic feeling. Kuroo’s dick was going full on strong; he could feel precum wetting the towel. With his two hands still keeping the pressure high, Kuroo could feel Kenma reaching his limit. When Kuroo thought Kenma was about to cum, he removed both his hands and instantly received a dissatisfied “ugh” from Kenma.

“Not yet kitten,” Kuroo smiled under his breath. He then asked:

“Can I?”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo and gave him the “are you kidding me” look which made Kuroo laugh.

“Ok ok baby, but stop giving me that look though, you will get wrinkles,” Kuroo said while still chuckling. Standing up on his knees, he removed his wet towel, reached the nightstand and pulled out a condom and some lube from the first drawer. Without notice, he felt Kenma’s hands wrap around his dick making him pause for an instant. He looked down and saw Kenma already staring up at him with his two small hands pumping up and down his length. Kenma continued to pump up and down, thumb sometimes brushing over the tip making Kuroo groan softly. It feels so good, Kuroo thought. He pressed his two hands on the headboard to steady himself, head falling down in front. He closed his eyes and left small moans. Kenma then put a tiny kiss on the tip of his dick which made Kuroo's eyes grow big. Kenma slowly wrapped his small mouth around the tip, licking the base of the head in the meantime.

“Kenma, you-,” Kuroo didn’t have time to finish his sentence, he instantly felt the tip of his hard dick touch the back of Kenma’s throat.

“Ugh fuck yes,” Kuroo moaned, head falling backward. As he looked down at him, he felt himself grow even bigger. Kenma’s plump lips were enveloped around his dick while his head bumped forward and backward. So sexy, he thought. Kuroo took Kenma’s head in his hands and slowly, without asking him, started thrusting in and out of Kenma’s mouth. Kenma then placed his two hands on the back of Kuroo’s legs to steady himself. That was enough encouragement for Kuroo to continue thrusting in and out of Kenma’s mouth.

“Your mouth feels so good baby,” Kuroo moaned. Kenma quietly hummed while Kuroo’s dick was still in his mouth, making Kuroo shiver from the feeling.

“Ugh, don’t do that or I’ll-,” Kenma hummed again. Are you fucking kidding me, Kuroo cursed to himself. He continued thrusting for a while, the sound of wet saliva arousing him. Just when he thought he was about to cum, he quickly removed his dick out of Kenma’s mouth and said:

“That’s enough Kenma.” Kenma pouted while looking up at Kuroo.

“But I love sucking on your dick,” he said quietly.

“And I love when you suck on my dick but we need to move on,” Kuroo answered while bending down and leaving a quick kiss on Kenma’s pouty lips.

Kuroo got the condom on the nightstand and tore it with his teeth. He was about to put it on his dick when Kenma grabbed his arm.

“Let me do it,” Kenma said.

Kuroo nodded and gave Kenma the condom. Kenma took the tip of the condom and put it in between his lips. Kuroo’s mind was going crazy at what he thought was about to proceed. Kenma slowly unwrapped the condom on Kuroo’s dick with his mouth. “Kenma, Kenma,” Kuroo thought, “You are the death of me.” His dick twitched as it reached the back of Kenma’s throat, making Kenma gag a little.

“I’m sorry baby,” Kuroo said while taking Kenma’s face with his two hands.

“It’s ok,” Kenma answered while glancing on the side, eyes glossy.

Kuroo then took the lube and spread a generous amount on his dick. He used his right hand to jerk off but to also smear the lube all over his dick. Kenma was silently watching the whole thing uncover while still under Kuroo. Holding his dick on one hand and steadying himself with the other, Kuroo then placed himself on top of Kenma. He slightly rubbed the tip of his dick at Kenma’s entrance, earning a sob from Kenma.

“Put it in already Kuroo,” Kenma whimpered, wiggling under him.

“Since you insist,” Kuroo replied.

Kuroo slowly entered Kenma’s entrance which made both of them sigh loudly. Kenma was so tight and warm. Kuroo then gently thrusted deeper, making Kenma close his eyes and shudder at the new feeling. He could honestly die right here right now in Kenma’s warmth, Kuroo told himself.

“Ah, my dick feels so good inside you baby,” Kuroo whispered. 

Kuroo started thrusting in and out, slowly at first, then with more speed as the pressure intensified. His face was deep in the crook of Kenma’s neck and he could hear Kenma’s rapid breathing and quiet moans. Kenma then locked his arms around Kuroo’s head while his legs wrapped around Kuroo’s hips, pushing Kuroo closer and closer to him. He slightly bit Kuroo's shoulder, holding in his muffled voice. After a few more thrust, Kuroo turned Kenma around and was then faced with Kenma’s behind. Kuroo then slowly pushed Kenma’s back down, making Kenma stick closer to the bed and started thrusting in and out of him again.

“Ugh Kuroo,” Kenma moaned.

“I know baby,” Kuroo answered. It's Kenma’s favorite position. Kenma loves when Kuroo fucks him from behind. It just hits him at the right spots. Kuroo also thought it was his favorite position. Kenma just has that gorgeous fuckable back, he thought. Kuroo bent down and left kisses all over Kenma’s spine. He lifted himself up and placed his left hand on Kenma’s shoulder while his right-hand rested on Kenma’s hip, thrusting in him even harder.

“Fuck,” Kuroo grunted while Kenma was crying out loud, the pressure getting higher. Kuroo’s right hand left Kenma's hip to press down the bed while his left hand slowly wrapped around Kenma’s throat as he leaned closer to him.

“Yes baby, just like that,” Kuroo whispered in Kenma’s ear.

“Mmh,” Kenma sobbed in a high-pitched moan.

Kuroo could feel his high getting closer and could see Kenma was close too.

“Ba- by?” Kenma whispered. Kenma rarely calls Kuroo “baby” but when he does, Kuroo gets all warm and bubbly inside.

“Yes?” Kuroo groaned, inhaling and exhaling loudly.

“Let’s c- cum to- gether,” Kenma whimpered.

“As you wish my love,” Kuroo replied.

Without changing position and while his left hand was still wrapped around Kenma’s throat, Kuroo’s right hand moved down from Kenma’s hips and softly touched Kenma’s dick. Kuroo received a gasp from Kenma. He then started pumping Kenma’s dick up and down while still thrusting in and out of him. By analyzing his reaction and moans, Kuroo could sense Kenma was close. Really close.

“Anytime baby,” Kuroo whispered in Kenma’s ear. Still pumping hard and thrusting deep, Kuroo felt Kenma tense up and wiggle under him, tightening his hole around Kuroo’s hard dick.

“I’m co- coming, Ah!” Kuroo felt Kenma shudder and twitch, warm liquid coming out of Kenma’s dick, on his hand and falling on the sheets. He thrusted a little bit more and-

“Ugh I’m coming too,” Kuroo growled lowly in Kenma’s ear, feeling himself fill up the condom. He thrusted two-three more times, getting the most out of this lingering ecstatic sensation, and then fell on top of Kenma. They didn’t say anything for a while as they were both trying to catch their breath. After a moment, Kuroo felt Kenma wriggle under him. He lifted himself up and said:

“I’m sorry kitten, I’m heavy.”

“Hmm,” Kenma answered, wrapping his arms around Kuroo bringing him closer, eyes still closed.

They stayed still for some more time. Kuroo then looked down at the little kitten, his little kitten.

“I love you, Kenma” he said, still staring at Kenma’s tired face. Kenma brought himself closer to Kuroo, his face in the crook of Kuroo’s neck and answered back:

“I love you too, Kuroo.”


End file.
